The Restaurant at the End of the Yellow Brick Road
by Doglover645
Summary: Sequel to "The Hitchhiker's Guide to Friends". Azure and Elphaba are back in action as the Witch and the Inventor, trying to put an end to Morrible's tyranny and her new partner, Otto. Meanwhile, Glinda and Evella are searching for their friends, and Willow just wants to find her daughter. Will good prevail? Or will darkness fall upon Oz? T to be safe.
1. Just the Beginning

**Here it is! The first chapter of my sequel! I couldn't wait to write this! :D I wrote this whole thing in the car on my tablet driving home from where I was on vacation.**

**General disclaimer: No!**

**Enjoy! Follow/favorite if you wish but PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Azure nervously tapped her foot in the silver ballet flat she wore. As she stared out the window of the grand carriage, her mind was in a million different places. Her appearance had changed in the two years since Elphaba had left Shiz. Her hair had darkened from two years indoors, so now it was a light brown. The dusting of freckles she had faded. But her striking blue eyes still hadn't changed.

"Azure, lighten up!" Evella said from across the carriage. "It's not every day you get to go to the Emerald City to receive an award!" She finished.

Evella was right. Azure knew it. She was getting an award for her work to assist the Ozian Police Force. The gloves and boots she created, had been perfected, and crime levels dropped a full eighty percent.

"Yeah..." Azure mumbled.

"Azi, what's bothering you?" Willow asked, using the special nickname for her daughter.

"I'm just...scared."

"Of what?"

"The Witch. The only wanted criminal they couldn't put away, even with the gloves and boots." Azure said, finishing with a small shiver.

"Well, I know what'll make you feel better!" Willow said, a smile creeping on her face.

"What?" Azure asked, perking up.

Evella and Willow both held up gift bags.

"Congratulations Azi." Willow said, handing over the brightly colored bag.

"Open mine first!" Evella said, pushing the bag forward. Azure pulled out an object wrapped in bubble wrap. She pulled the bubble wrap off, revealing a framed picture. It was of her, Evella, Elphaba, and Galinda, during their first year at Shiz. They were all smiling and they had their arms around each other. It was in a frame of Vinkun mahogany that she must've gotten over summer break.

"Open my gift." Azure smiled, and pulled out the small box within. She pulled the top off.

"Willow...it's beautiful." Azure said. She admired the silver bracelet, with a single charm, shaped like a gear, with a blue jewel in the center. The blue eyed girl smiled as she un-clasped it and re-clasped it on her left wrist.

"I also want you to take this." Willow said, handing her a small box. Azure looked confused as she opened it. She chuckled as she pulled out a blue train whistle on a chain.

"What's this for?" Azure asked, looking it over.

"Just in case. Remember, if you're in trouble, blow it, and I'll be there." Willow said. Azure nodded, and slipped it over her head, and she wore it like a necklace.

"Ooh! We're here!" Evella said excitedly as the carriage slowed to a stop. The ceremony was being held at a grand hotel just outside the Emerald City Palace. Azure stepped out first, brushing the dust off of her dress. She wore a strapless navy blue dress with silver accents on the skirt, which stopped just above her knees. Evella had curled her hair so it fell in soft ringlets over her shoulders. Willow and Evella stepped out after, and walked out in front.

"Just wait, we have to go announce you to the crowd." They walked in and up onto the small stage.

"Now, please welcome our guest of honor! My daughter...Azure Maddox!" Willow announced. The doors swung open, and Azure stood there. She walked in, waving to everyone.

The night passed quickly, with lots of "congratulations" and "thank yous" flying around.

Then, in one single moment, everything changed. Azure was sitting at a table with Willow, Evella, and the head of the police force, Kiki. She was just about to begin her favorite meal, steak with potatoes and fresh carrots. Azure was about to slip a piece of meat into her mouth, when the lights began to flash. Green smoke covered the floor. Azure dropped her fork and jumped out of her seat. A figure descended from the rafters and landed on the stage, a cape billowing around them. Kiki leapt out of his seat.

"It's the Witch!" He bellowed.

Azure panicked and reached into her purse. She pulled out what looked like a cylinder of metal, about nine inches long. Narrowing her eyes, she pressed a tiny button and two metal rods shot out from the top. Within a second, the two rods were lit with flames. She swung around her fire sword and took a fighting stance.

"Scared?" Azure growled.

The Witch cackled. She snapped her fingers and the fire on Azure's sword went out instantly. "Hardly." She responded. Azure looked up from the piece of metal in her hands to the Witch. Her voice was familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Her gaze went back down to the sword's handle. She whacked it a few times with her hand, but nothing happened.

"Oz dang it! How did you do that?!" Azure demanded.

"I am a fire witch after all." The Witch said.

Azure blinked and the Witch suddenly stood next to her.

"Come with me." The Witch whispered.

"Never." Azure replied.

"Fine." The Witch grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back. They flew back farther and farther back, getting closer and closer to the wall. Azure closed her eyes, expecting her head to slam into the wall, but it never did. The guests, especially Willow, watched in horror as the pair flew into the wall, then melted into the shadows. Directly after, the Gale Force busted down the door.

"Where is the Witch?" The Captain asked, pulling out his sword.

Willow looked up, teary eyed.

"You just missed her."

* * *

Azure landed hard on the floor. She stood up slowly and took in her surroundings. She was in some kind of castle, with stone walls and brown tile floors. The Witch walked up to her.

"Okay, you got me. Now what do you want with me?" Azure demanded.

"Well, who wouldn't want Oz's best inventor and builder on their team?" The Witch said, walking in a slow circle around the blue eyed girl. "Plus...I missed an old friend."

Azure's facial expression changed from anger to confusion. The Witch took off her hat, taking away the dark shadow shrouding her face, revealing a familiar green face.

"Elphaba!" Azure said excitedly, launching herself at the green girl, and pulling her into a hug. "Wait, you're the Wicked Witch?" She asked.

"Yeah...point is. I need your help." Elphaba said.

"I would love to, but I can't do anything in...this." Azure replied, gesturing to the dress she was wearing.

Elphaba smirked. "No problem." She said, then chanted a quick spell. Azure looked down, and gasped. She was suddenly wearing a white and gray striped long sleeve shirt, with brown pants and boots. On her hands she had dark purple gloves that only covered her palms and part of her thumbs. Worker's goggles rested on her forehead and her hair was back in a ponytail. What surprised her most was the tool belt around her waist. She looked down in it.

"It's empty." She said sadly.

"Think of something and reach in." Elphaba said.

Azure shrugged and thought of brass springs. She stuck her hand in and pulled it out again, her hand was now filled with brass springs.

"That, is awesome!" Azure said excitedly. "How did you come up with that?!"

"I read it in a book once. The simpler the object, like brass springs, the simpler it is for the belt to spawn. The more complex, it'll have to take longer to be able to work again." Elphaba explained.

"Eh, still awesome! Thanks Elphaba!" Azure was very excited now.

"Calm down." Elphaba said. "Now, why I brought you here. I need your help."

* * *

"They've teamed up again Madame." Otto growled.

"I knew they would." Morrible said, not even looking up from what she was reading.

"So, what's our plan?" Otto asked eagerly.

"Patience dearie. Good things come to those...who wait." She said calmly. Things would fall into place soon.

* * *

**There are three references in this chapter. Do you guys know any? Say in a review if you do! Until next time!**


	2. Plastic Cubes and Photographs

**Hey, hey hey hey! Thanks to those who read and reviewed!**

**iamgoku: You do that! And how soon is soon?**

**WickedFrenchHorn: This is soon right?**

**Fae'sFlower: That's right! About Tangled. The others were How to Train Your Dragon 2 (fire sword) and The Lost Hero (tool belt .)**

**AloneAndFree-CreatingMyself: He is awesome, but the title wasn't really a reference.**

**Msjartgirl: Well duh! of course she is ! This is wicked after all!**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. Our old head Shiztress is evil, named you the Wicked Witch of the West, and wants you for your powers in order to take over Oz?" Azure asked once Elphaba finished her story.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Elphaba stated.

"How does this include me?" The blue eyed girl asked.

"I want your help! Together, with my magic and your genius inventions, we could take Morrible down!" Elphaba said, standing up. She grabbed her hat and a broomstick.

"What's the broomstick for?" Azure asked, pointing at it.

Elphaba smirked. She got on it and kicked off the ground. Azure watched with wide eyes as Elphaba flew around the room riding on the floating broomstick.

"Let's go to the Emerald City and pay Morrible a little visit." Elphaba said, a strange grin appearing on her face. "Need a lift?" She asked Azure as she hovered above the ground.

"No I- dang it! It's in my purse at the hotel!" Azure said angrily.

"Left or right pocket of the tool belt." Elphaba said.

Azure's face lit up as she reached into the right pocket. Elphaba raised an eyebrow at the small metal square Azure held in her fingers. She smirked and threw it at the ground in front of her. Elphaba gasped as the metal square expanded into what looked like a skateboard with no wheels, that hovered a few inches above the ground. Azure jumped on it and hovered around like Elphaba did before her.

"What is that?" Elphaba asked, astonished.

"I created the first ever hover board!" Azure said very excitedly.

"I'm impressed!" Elphaba said, nodding slowly.

"Now, to the Emerald City?" Azure asked. Elphaba smiled and they flew out the window. Elphaba let out a cackle so loud and shrill, even Azure shivered.

They flew in silence fora while. They were almost in the Emerald City, when Azure heard something like a faint _pop_. Years of working on electric gadgets left her with an amazing sense of hearing, from detecting faults in her building, like faint beeps and the crackle of frying wires.

"Look out!" Azure yelled. She spun her board so it was vertical. Something hit the board with a _ping. _

"What was that?!" Elphaba shouted over the wind. Azure reached under the board and found a small dent. She pulled out a small metal piece.

"Someone shot at us." Azure said softly, just loud enough for Elphaba to hear.

"Gale Force!" Elphaba muttered.

"What do we do?"

"Fly!" Elphaba flew faster, and Azure crouched closer to her board and sped up.

"Palace!" Azure yelled, trying to slow down, but to no avail.

They crashed through the open window into the Emerald a City Palace. Elphaba fell off her broom immediately, while Azure's hover board bucked and threw her into the next room.

"Ugggghhhh." Elphaba groaned as she stood up, head throbbing.

"Glad you girls could stop by." Morrible said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Shut up." Elphaba growled.

"No, I'm actually am. I wanted you girls to meet someone." Morrible sneered. She gestured to the door as a man walked in, with a familiar smirk on his face.

"Otto?" She whispered.

"In the flesh." He said.

Azure wobbled into the room, slightly dazed from the fall.

"Did I miss something?" She asked.

She was greeted by a face, one she thought she'd never see again. Azure blinked a few times. The blue eyed girl pinched her forearm, hoping to wake up from this nightmare.

"No...no NO!" She screamed, realizing Otto was truly there.

"Missed me?" Otto said, taking a step forward.

Azure wordlessly reached into the right pocket of her belt and pulled out the handle of her fire sword. The metal rods shot out, but nothing happened.

"Thanks Elphaba." She muttered at the green girl. Elphaba saw the glimmer of the hover board square between Azure's fingers.

"Take this, you'll be safe." Azure pushed a plastic cube into her palm. "Gotta go, sorry Elphaba." Azure mumbled before running and jumping out the window. Elphaba flew to the window and watched Azure fly off on the hover board.

"Oh, did I scare her off?" Otto asked in mock surprise. Elphaba glared at the man.

While Elphaba was distracted, Morrible shot red lightning towards the green girl. In a split second, Elphaba turned and held the cube in front of her. Her eyes widened as the red lightning bounced off the cube and hit Morrible in the chest, sending her back into the wall. Otto just stared for a second. Elphaba took the opportunity to escape. She jumped on her broom and flew out the window and back to Kiamo Ko. She found a very distressed looking Azure pacing back and forth with hot tears streaming down her face. The girl turned to see Elphaba standing there. She quickly wiped away her tears.

"Oh...you're back." Azure said bluntly.

"What's wrong?" Elphaba asked.

"He's escaped! He's gonna try to kill me again! So fix my sword!" She demanded, shoving it towards the green girl.

"Okay!" Elphaba snapped her fingers. Azure pushed the button and the rods came out, igniting in the process.

"Thanks." Azure said, putting it back in the magic tool belt.

* * *

"We have to get rid of her, or better yet, get her on our side." Morrible's said.

"I know exactly how." Otto growled, pulling out his wallet. He slipped out an old photograph. It was a picture of him and his ex-wife (she filed a divorce after the trial.) They were smiling, looking like the couple they were nineteen years ago. Off the table, he grabbed a lighter. The lighter was uncapped and slowly, it's flames licked at the photo, and the picture caught alight.

He threw it at the floor and walked away, from the picture, his mind buzzing.


	3. Meetings and Plans

**I'm baaaaack! I only got two reviews. :(**

**Msjartgirl: Yes I do! And you were right!**

**Fae'sFlower: UNITE! And also, I borrowed an idea for on part in this chappie. Please don't sue me!**

* * *

Willow wandered around different parts of the Emerald City. She had one thing in mind, she had to find Azure. Finally, her stomach felt so cave-like she has to stop to eat. She walked into a small café and grabbed a sandwich and some water. After she ate and left the café, Willow still couldn't shake horrible gut feeling she had and leaned against the edge wall of a boutique. Suddenly, she was pulled into the adjacent ally and a hand clamped over her mouth.

"I wouldn't scream if I were you." A gruff voice said.

* * *

"Azure where are you going?" Elphaba asked suspiciously as the other girl tried to sneak into another room.

"I'm going to work, and clear my head." Azure said, opening the door and walking into the room. She sat, working on many different invention ideas. Azure pulled out a notebook with all her idea sketches in them, and papers sticking out every which way. She turned her back to the window and looked through her sketches. Suddenly a red light shone off the page she was reading. She slowly turned and Morrible stood there.

"What do you want?" Azure growled.

"Oh just to show you something." Morrible sneered, a misty black picture appeared beside her. It slowly came into focus and Azure saw a woman sitting in a prison cell. Azure gasped when she recognized the woman as Willow.

"If you want to see her again, come to the Emerald City Palace. You have one hour." And with that, she was gone.

* * *

Willow sat glumly in the cell. She thought she had no chance of escape. The one hope she had of freedom laid on the shoulders of her daughter. The daughter who she abused for the first seventeen years of her life. A single tear slipped down her cheek as the memory flooded her mind.

_Willow walked down the stairs after putting eleven month old Azure done for a nap. She loved that girl. A soft smile graced her lips as she walked into the family room where Otto sat. _

_"I hate her." He said bluntly. Willow's smile faded at her husband's words._

_"Why? She's ours?" _

_"I almost lost you!" Otto said in a loud manner. It was true, after her birth Willow fell very sick. She had a severe infection in one of her internal organs. They gave her a special medicine to treat it, and it worked, except for the fact it hurt her uterine lining. It almost completely broke down, but it didn't. She barely made it, and got out of the hospital about seven months ago. But she left the hospital unable to have any more children._

_"I know, but that's not her fault!" Willow said, raising her voice._

_"If she hadn't been born, we could have another, BETTER, kid!" Otto yelled, towering over his wife. _

_"You will NEVER talk about our daughter like that!" Willow yelled back._

_"Yes I will, and you will too!" _

_Willow's expression changed._

_"What?"_

_"That's right! You WILL play along or I will kill her in front of you!" Otto snarled, pushing his wife into her chair. Willow was speechless for a few moments, before speaking again._

_"What would I need to do?" Willow asked shakily._

_"Whatever I do." Otto said._

_"If I do this, you PROMISE she won't die?" She asked._

_"Sure."_

_"F-fine." Willow said, standing up. She walked up the stairs and quietly opened the door to Azure's room. Her daughter was still sleeping with small smile on her lips. Willow bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead._

_"I'm so sorry." She whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. Willow walked out of the room. Once she closed that door, she changed. She had to, it was the only way to keep Azure alive. _

"Miss Willow?" A guard asked, tapping the bars of her cell.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You've been bailed." He said, pulling out the key and unlocking the door.

Willow tentatively walked behind the guard. He lead her up to the throne room. Her heart broke a little as she saw Azure standing there, hands up in a surrender postion.

"Take it off and put it down." Morrible said, pointing to Azure's belt. Azure untied her tool belt and set it on the ground.

"Empty your pockets." She instructed next. Azure pulled a bunch of miscellaneous metal bits out of her pockets.

"A-Azi? W-why?" Willow whispered.

"I already lost Mrs. Bartlett, I can't lose you too." She said softly. Willow stepped forward and gave her one final hug. Azure slipped a small metal disc into Willow's back pocket, unnoticed by everyone. The guards separated them and dragged Azure out of the room.

"Leave now." Morrible said. Willow nodded silently and walked out of the palace. She then heard a soft beep coming from her back pocket. Willow patted the pocket and found a metal disc. It had a green arrow that pointed left, which would take her west. Feeling she had nothing left to loose she turned and followed the arrow deep into the heart of the Vinkus. It lead her to a castle. She walked up to the door and knocked.

Elphaba heard the knock. _  
_

_That person either doesn't know I'm the Witch or they're being tricky._

Hoping for the first, Elphaba donned her hat and opened the door.

Willow gasped as the Witch opened the door of the castle.

"You." The older woman growled as she wagged a finger at the Witch. "You took my daughter!"

"Yes. I did. She's upstairs if you want to see her." The Witch said.

"What? I just saw her at the Emerald City Palace! She surrendered to save me!" Willow said. They just stared at each other for a moment before running up the stairs and opening the door to an empty room.

"This is your fault! If you hadn't-" Willow started, but she was stopped when the Witch took of her hat, revealing her face.

"Elphaba?" Willow asked.

"Let's go save her." Elphaba said, before they mounted her broom and took off.

* * *

Azure was put in the same cell her mother had been in. She sat for a while before someone opened the door.

"Azure." The voice said.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for coming. You're going to be very helpful to our plans." That was the last thing she heard before the world around her went dark.

* * *

Evella walked the streets until she came across the Emerald City Palace. Thinking maybe they might know something about where Azure was, she knocked, and a familiar blonde opened the door.

"Glinda?!"

"Evella?!" The two embraced and Glinda brought her inside.

"This is where you've been for the last two years?" Evella asked, stunned.

"Yep! What are you doing here?" Glinda inquired.

"Looking for Azure. She was taken by the Witch." Evella said.

"Don't worry," Glinda whispered in her ear, "Elphie's the Witch."

"Really?!" Evella asked in disbelief. Glinda nodded.

"I know where she is, we can go find her." Evella agreed, Glinda waved her wand and they were encased in a pink bubble. They flew west, and saw Willow and the Witch...Elphaba riding east on a broomstick.

"Glin?"

"Elphie?"

"Willow?"

"Evella?"

Everyone just stared for a while, and no one spoke.

"What are you guys doing?" Elphaba finally spoke up.

"Going to find you. What are you guys doing?" Evella asked.

"Going to find Azure." Willow said.

"Why are you going east then?" Glinda asked.

"She's at the Emerald City Palace!" Elphaba said.

Suddenly, Willow heard the same beep as before, and pulled out the metal disk. She looked at it for a minute.

"Oh Oz no." She whispered.

"What?" The other three girls chorused.

"She..." her voice faltered "she's at the house. And I doubt she's there alone." That's all she needed to say to get all of them flying at top speed towards Quox.

* * *

"Only one step left." Morrible whispered to herself, rubbing her hands together maliciously.

* * *

**Guesses? Threats? Favorite lines? **


	4. Stare Downs and Epic Confusion

**Hi friends! I'm writing this while listening to Shrek the Musical! :)**

**WickedFrenchHorn: Gotcha.**

**Msjartgirl: lol really?! Wow.**

**Fae'sFlower: Maybe.**

* * *

The four flew fast in the direction of Quox. Soon, the grey house came into sight, and they slowed down slightly, not hearing her screaming. That meant one of two things, either she was unharmed, or...she was dead. They shook the second thought and focused on the first. Glinda and Elphaba slowly lowered them to the ground. Glinda's bubble popped around her and Evella, and Elphaba pulled her broom out and clutched it tightly in her hand. The four women opened the door slowly, expecting a gruesome sight, but saw only Otto, simply sitting in his chair.

"Where, is she." Willow growled, staring down the man.

"Who?" He asked.

"My daughter."

"Ha! Y-you you actually thought...she was here?" Otto asked before bursting out laughing.

"What do you mean? This brought me here!" Willow said, pulling out the disc. "It brought me to El- The Witch and then it brought me here!"

"Oh. Ha! That wasn't showing you where she is, but where this is!" He said, holding up a small metal ball.

"Then where is she?!"

"Don't even bother searching for her. By the time you find her she'll be long gone."

"WHAT?!" all four chorused.

"What do you mean...gone?" Evella asked in a shaky voice.

"I was sworn not to tell any outsiders about the plan." Otto said, smirking slightly.

Willow marched up to the man and grabbed the collar of his shirt and looked deep into his soulless blue eyes.

"Tell me." She whispered in a dangerously low voice.

"Never." He snarled, spitting in her eye.

The other three girls took a step back.

"I hate you!" She screamed, shoving him back.

"The feeling's mutual." He snarled, throwing her backwards. Willow landed with a sickening _crack _at the feet of the others.

She slowly stood up, gripping her left wrist tightly.

"You know, it doesn't matter. I don't care anyway, as long as I'm still alive, I will find her, and she won't get hurt. You won't kill her. Not now not ever." Willow said, leading the girls out the door.

* * *

Azure woke up a few hours later in the cell she sat in. Only a few moments later, two guards stood at the door.

"Miss Azure." One said gruffly.

"What?" She said lowly.

"The Mistress wishes to see you." The other said, unlocking the door. She stood up and walked out in front of them, her hands still cuffed behind her back.

"Get your paws off me." Azure growled.

"Ah hello dearie!" Mortrible said, smiling as Azure entered the room.

"Skip to the dearie and get to the point." She said.

"Oh, I just wanted to show you something." Morrible said, gesturing to her large crystal ball.

Azure watched it and she saw Evella and Galinda flying in a bubble, while Elphaba and Willow on her broomstick. They were flying due east, just past the Emerald City, from what Azure could tell.

"Where are they going?" She whispered, looking at Morrible.

"Just watch dearie." Morrible's said softly.

It cut to Willow. She stood in front of Otto.

"Kill her. I don't care anyway." She said, and there was a murmur of agreement from the others.

"What?" Azure whispered, very confused. "Willow..." She gently placed a hand on the crystal ball.

"They abandoned you, and don't care at all." Morrible said gently.

"No. You're just trying to get inside my head. And you're not going to."

"I'm only showing you the truth about them. About Elphaba, and your other friends."

"Not Elphaba."

"Why do you think she was named the Wicked Witch?"

"NO!" she screamed, "Get out of my head!" Azure gripped her forehead.

"It's okay dearie."

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET INSIDE MY HEAD!" Azure screamed. Her breathing was becoming short and shallow. A wave of dizziness hit her, and she fell to the floor.

"Miss Azure?" Morrible inquired.

The younger girl found the strength to stand and did so. Morrible looked at the girl and was delighted by what she saw.

Azure's usual blue eyes were a frightening shade of red.

* * *

**Review please!**


	5. Pawns and Endless Falling

**Hello my friends! I'm back with a new chapter! I am ultra proud of this chapter! Hopefully you guys will like it too! And IMPORTANT! School just started again on Tuesday, so updates might not be as frequent seeing as I will start getting homework and other stuff to do!**

**WickedFrenchHorn: I'm flattered! Merci! (Thank you!)**

**Msjartgirl: Look up the district on Wikipedia, go to our grade, and go four schools down. And yes, drama.**

**Fae'sFlower: *facepalm* This soon enough?**

**AloneAndFree-CreatingMyself: Shrek the Musical is amazing! How dare you judge it?!**

**Btw, I wrote Elphaba as the Witch in this chapter because that's how Azure saw her. Just to clear that up.**

* * *

The first thing Morrible did was cackle, except it was more like a shriek combined with the sound of a dying cat.

"Only the Witch can cackle correctly Madame." Azure chuckled. Morrible just glared at her.

"Go do something. Our...company will be here soon." Morrible smirked. Azure shrugged and walked into another room. She pulled out a few tools and started to work on something she meant to do a while ago. Time flew by quickly, and soon she heard the _thump thump thump _of feet hitting the floor in the other room.

She poked her head around the corner, unseen. El-The Witch, Glinda, Willow, and Evella stood in the throne room, giving Morrible one heck of a stare down.

_Time to make an entrance._ She though, a grin pulling at the corners of her lips.

"Where is she Morrible?" The Witch demanded, taking a step closer to Morrible.

"Get back!" Azure growled, stepping out of the shadows.

"Azure!" Willow exclaimed, running up to her daughter to give her a hug. Azure ducked around it, causing Willow to look at her with confusion all over her face.

"Azi?"

"Don't call me that!" Azure shouted, "You all abandoned me here! Left me for dead!"

"No we didn't! We wanted to save you!" Willow protested.

"Well it's too late now!" Azure snarled, pulling out the handle of her sword. It came to life, flames dancing on the end.

"Did you forget I can do this?" The Witch asked sarcastically, snapping her fingers. She was astonished when it didn't go out, or even flicker in the slightest.

"Like it? It's magic proof now!" Azure said victoriously. They all gasped softly at the red gleam in Azure's usual blue eyes.

"She's under some sort of spell." Evella whispered to the others.

"We'll be back. And like it or not you will be broken from the spell. We do care about you Azure." Glinda said, "You're one of my best friends." She finished.

"Me too." The Witch said.

"You're like my sister Azure." Evella said softly.

"You're my daughter Azi. I can't lose you again." Willow pleaded. The Witch chanted something under her breath and they disappeared.

"Get them." Morrible said shortly after they all had left.

"What?" Azure asked.

"You heard me. Get them, bring them back, lock them up or get them to join us." Morrible said firmly.

"N-no." Azure stuttered.

"What did you say?" Morrible hissed.

"No." Azure said again, this time with more emphasis. Morrible's eyes widened when the red faded away from Azure's eyes.

"I'm leaving, I'm going to find them." Azure said, digging through her tool belt for her hover board.

"You're not going anywhere. I need a pawn in this game, and your genius brain makes you the perfect candidate." Morrible said, before she began to chant. Azure's head began to spin, and her vision began to blur. The last thing she heard was Morrible attempting to cackle before the world around her dissipated.

* * *

Azure was falling. Farther and farther down, getting closer and closer to oblivion. There was nothing around her except for endless black. As she fell, a searing pain burned through her head. She dug through her belt for anything she could use to stop falling, but nothing would come out of the pockets.

The girl fell for what felt like an eternity in darkness when she saw a tiny white speck beneath her. It came up faster and faster until it was directly under her feet. She clawed at the walls until her fingers found a ledge. Just gripping it made the pain her head go away just a little. The blue eyed girl attempted to pull herself onto the ledge, but she felt like she was pulling up a million kilograms. Azure summoned all her strength and slowly began to climb up. Each centimeter she climbed, the horrible pain in her head subsided slightly. She was almost there when she looked up. The sneering face of Morrible loomed over her.

"No no, trying to break the process will only make it worse. So be a good girl and get back down." Morrible cooed, as if she was talking to a young child.

"Never." Azure panted, still trying to climb up, but her strength was giving out.

"Oh, well..." Morrible trailed off. "I guess you'll have to go down the hard way." Morrible snarled, slamming a foot down on Azure's left hand. She lost most of the distance she had up the wall. Azure now dangled over the edge of the giant white circle with only one hand on the ledge.

"Give in." Morrible whispered. The searing pain returned as she hung over the side of the ledge. "All you have to do is let go, and never feel any heartache or betrayal again." She said in a hypnotizing voice, and for a second Azure almost listened.

"N-no. I-I'm not going d-down like this." Azure said through the pain in her head.

"Suit yourself." Morrible said. She smirked and brought her foot down on Azure's right hand. The girl howled in pain as she fell. Quickly the white engulfed her. She saw nothing. Azure could just feel herself falling slower and slower until she hit the ground.

Everything was white. There was nothing. Anywhere. The pain in her head faded mostly, replaced by a weird tingling sensation.

"What...?" She asked no one. There was no one around her, she was alone in a room of white.

"Hello?" Azure called, hoping for a response.

"It's complete." A voice whispered.

"What? What's complete?" Azure asked. She got no response, instead the floor gave out and she fell again. This time she simply faded, leaving whatever was happening behind her.

* * *

**So...thoughts? Guesses? Favorite lines? Please review! DID THIS GET TOO WEIRD AT THE END? I WANT TO KNOW! I used metrics because my science teacher wants us to get used to using it.**


	6. Baseball Sized Metal Balls and Guards

**Hiiiiiii! *waves* I'm back with the sixth chapter!**

**WickedFrenchHorn: You'll see...**

**Msjartgirl: No, with an R, or F abbreviated. **

**AloneAndFree-CreatingMyself: Lol so true!**

**Fae'sFlower: Too late. *evil laugh***

**Broadwaygirl21: Thanks! **

* * *

"What do we do now?" Evella asked as they sat in one of the rooms in Kiamo Ko.

"Um...I don't know." Elphaba admitted.

"Gasp! The great Elphaba Thropp doesn't have a plan?" Glinda joked.

"Well, if it's anything like the brainwashing Zeke did, maybe we can bring her back!" Elphaba said.

"How?" Willow asked.

"We just have to remind her of how we do care!" Evella exclaimed, standing up.

"That's it! Let's go!" Elphaba said, grabbing her broom. Glinda conjured a bubble and they all flew off.

* * *

After several hours unconscious, Azure finally came to. She felt nothing, like she was empty. She could only see and hear.

"Ah, you're awake." Morrible cooed.

"Yes Madame." Azure said.

"Now, go wait patiently in your room." Morrible said, and Azure walked off.

"So you finally did it huh?" Otto grumbled, walking into the room.

"Yes, she's completely under our control."

"Fantastic." Otto said dramatically.

"So how do we go about this?" Morrible wondered.

"What are you talking about?! The possiblities are endless! Think about it! Put her in fake peril, the others will show up, and we can capture them." Otto said.

"Speak of the devil." He muttered, turning his attention to the large crystal ball, which showed the other three flying their way.

"We've got company." He growled.

Only a few moments later they appeared, sailing through the window.

"Where is she?" Willow snarled.

"Who?"

"Azure. Who do you think?" She demanded.

"Back off." A voice said.

Suddenly three baseball sized metal balls flew and stopped just short of their faces.

"Move and they'll shoot you." The voice said again.

"Azi?" Willow whispered.

She stepped out and into view. They gasped when they looked her in the eyes. They lacked the usual genius gleam and bright sparkle. They looked empty, as if they were dead.

"What happened to you?"

"She finally became the daughter I always wanted." Otto grinned, resting an arm on Azure's shoulder.

"No...Azure come back to us." Evella pleaded.

"I'm sorry girls." Morrible started with mock sympathy. "She's gone."

"Now get out." Otto growled.

"GUARDS!" Morrible screamed.

Guards flooded the room, pinning Willow's, Glinda's, Elphaba's, behind they're backs.

"Azi..." Willow whispered, teary eyed, as she was pulled out of the room, followed by the others.

* * *

**So, what did ya think? Sorry it's so short!**


	7. Swords and Sketches

**Hello my dear friends! I'm typing this chappie while listening to Shrek again. LET YOUR FREAK FLAG FLY! *ahem* Yes AloneAndFree-CreatingMyself, really.**

**Broadwaygirl21: Don't give anything away, even though I already know.**

**AloneAndFree-CreatingMyself: *facepalm***

**WickedFrenchHorn: Well...**

**Msjartgirl: True. And it's good.**

**Fae'sFlower: Can't. Sorry.**

* * *

They were thrown all but carelessly into the cell at the end of the farthest hall in Southstairs.

"What is she doing?" Willow whispered brokenly, pulling her knees to her chest as she sat on the damp floor.

"I don't know. It's not like her." Evella responded sadly.

"Maybe she's-" Glinda started, but were interrupted by someone at the door of the cell.

It was Azure, her empty blue eyes staring off into space.

"Azi, please look at me!" Willow pleaded, rattling the bars of the cell. Azure didn't even respond in the slightest.

"Help us Azure. Please." Elphaba said, placing a comforting hand on Willow's shoulder.

"It's time for one of you to leave." Azure said in monotone.

"Freedom!" Glinda said, relieved.

"I don't think that's what she means." Evella whispered.

Azure jammed a key in the lock and roughly grabbed Elphaba's wrist. She was yanked out of the cell and thrown onto the ground. Azure pulled out metal cuffs and chained Elphaba's wrists, before slamming the cell door shut.

"Wicked Witch of the West, for several crimes against the state, you have been sentenced to execution." Azure said, not even looking at her. The blue-eyed girl donned the gloves and boots. With a swift movement she kicked Elphaba in the ribs. She grabbed a sword, and got into a prime position to execute the Emerald Witch. She raised the sword over her head, blue eyes staring into dark brown.

"This isn't you Azure. Where is she? Where is my Azure? The one who would never give up on a friend. The one who's eyes twinkled whenever she was given a screwdriver, some screws, and a piece of sheet metal. The one who gave me a chance. Where is she Azure? Where is my best friend?!" Elphaba demanded.

The sword fell out of her hands. It clattered to the floor behind her, before she fell to the floor to her right. Her eyes drifted shut and her brown hair splayed out on the floor next to her head.

* * *

Several hours later, Morrible came looking for her little "helper." She didn't expect to see Elphaba sitting outside the cell, Azure knocked out on the floor, and a sword beside her.

"What. Did. You. Do." Morrible growled darkly.

"Well, _you _were the one who sent her to execute me!" Elphaba yelled back, hands still bound behind her back. Morrible unlocked the cell door and threw Elphaba back in, before calling guards to bring Azure back to her room.

"How did you do that?" Glinda asked.

"I'm not sure. But I'm sure something happened." Elphaba said.

* * *

Azure finally awoke on her bed in her room. In the Emerald City Palace. Wait...

_What the heck am I doing here? _She wondered as she collected her sketches which were scattered all over the room. She grabbed everything, and tucked them into her tool belt.

"I gotta get out of here." She muttered very quietly, slipping into the throne room. Morrible was unaware of her presence and continued to stare into a crystal ball. It showed a misty image of a dark room. It was a cell in Southstairs, and the faces were too hazy to be recognized. But the green skin gave it away.

"But first..." She whispered, and walked out of the room. Azure followed the endless staircases down into Southstairs. Peering into the hallways, she felt as if she knew where she was going when she walked down the farthest hall.

They all stood up the instant she came into view. They couldn't see that her eyes were no longer dark and soulless, but bright and full of life.

"Come with me. All of you." She whispered. "Oz dang it! I don't have a key." Azure hissed.

"Ha! No executions today!" Glinda taunted.

Azure cocked her head, before shaking her brown locks. She reached into her tool belt and pulled out a small pen. The blue eyed girl shoved it into the pad lock. It hummed and the lock disintegrated.

"Now, come with me." Azure whispered, making sure she wasn't being followed.

"Never." Elphaba growled.

"Trust me!" Azure pleaded, making her way to the secret exit.

"You almost killed Elphaba earlier!" Evella hissed.

"What? Forget it. Just trust me!" Guards began to flood the room. Azure panicked and pulled out a metal square and threw it at the guards, and they were all electrocuted.

"Trust me!" Azure shouted.

"Come on!" Willow yelled, following her daughter out the door into the streets of the Emerald City.

* * *

**I finished this listening to the same song as I started with, "Freak Flag." Lol I think that's awesome.**


	8. Sandwiches and Red Lightning

**Hullo! This is where things get interesting. ****_Really _****interesting.**

**Broadwaygirl21: I don't think catfishes growl. ;)**

**Queen Elphaba of the Vinkus: Flying Death Eater Gerbils? Okay then.**

**WickedFrenchHorn: Thanks!**

**Msjartgirl: I come up with plot points, then I expand as much as I can/want.**

* * *

The group ran as fast as their feet could carry them. They ran all the way to the edge of the Emerald City before slowing at all.

"Can" Pant "We" Pant "Stop" Pant "Running" Pant "Now?" Evella asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Yes." Elphaba said, and they all sat down.

"Got water?" Azure croaked, her voice raspy.

Elphaba waved her hand and a bottle of water appeared of Azure's hand. She unscrewed the top, and chugged half of it before removing it from her lips, then she sighed in relief.

"What now?" Willow asked, wrapping an arm around Azure. She smiled softly at her daughter, who smiled in returned.

"I say we get out of here, before anyone finds us." Elphaba said, standing up.

"Wait, we only have room for four." Glinda said, forming her bubble.

"Oh, I don't need a lift." Azure responded.

"What, you gonna walk?" Willow joked, climbing on Elphaba's broom.

"No. Go on ahead, I'll get there." Azure grinned.

"Don't die." Evella smirked.

"I won't." Azure smiled.

Elphaba kicked off the ground, and Glinda lifted the bubble. Azure pulled out her hover board and flew off on it quickly. She passed the others so fast they couldn't see her.

Glinda landed her bubble, and Elphaba her broom in Kiamo Ko.

"Where do you think Azure is?" Willow asked, worry evident in her voice.

As if on cue, the blue eyed girl walked into the room with a sandwich in her hands.

"What took you so long?" Azure asked, taking a bite.

"How did you get here?" Evella demanded.

"I'm a genius remember?" Azure pulled out the hover board square and threw it at the floor. Glinda, Willow, and Evella stared wide-eyed at the board that floated above the ground.

"You like?" Azure asked. Glinda opened her mouth to respond, but Azure cut her off. "No need to respond, that was rhetorical." She smirked.

"It's bulletproof!" Elphaba added.

"You got shot at?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, Gale Force shot at us." Azure said nonchalantly.

"Um...what did they look like?" Evella asked, looking out the window.

"Green uniforms." Azure responded mindlessly. "Wait what?" She asked, realizing what her friend said.

"We got Gale Force, twelve o' clock." Evella responded, pointing out the window at the group of green uniforms coming there way.

"Oh Oz." Elphaba muttered.

"How'd they find us?" Glinda asked.

Azure face palmed, realizing her mistake. "I left the smoke trail on from my last flight, they must've followed it!"

"Well, we can't fly away, they'll see us leave, so what do we do?" Willow asked.

"We fight." Elphaba grabbed the Grimmerie, Azure pulled out her fire sword, Glinda gripped her wand, Evella grabbed a vase, and Willow clutched a wrench. They took a fighting position, putting Elphaba and Azure in front.

"They want us more than you." Was the reason.

The Gale Force busted down the door, the Captain in front, sword drawn.

"Surrender peacefully, and no one will be hurt." He said.

"Yeah...um...no." Azure snarled.

"Well, you're gonna have to go the hard way." One of the soldiers pulled out a rifle, and aimed it straight at Azure.

"No Azi!" Willow screamed, shoving her out of the way. Azure hit the floor with a thump and the soldier pulled the trigger. A gunshot echoed through the room.

Willow howled in pain, slumping to the ground.

"No..." Azure whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks. She knelt down next to her injured mother, taking her head into her lap.

"Azi...I'm...s-sorry. I-I wish...I-I could've...b-been b-better...to you." Willow said through her pain.

"Then don't leave me now...please don't leave me...please..." Azure pleaded.

"I-I'm sorry..." Willow whispered. Then her eyes rolled back and she lay limp on the floor. Glinda gasped, Evella stifled a quiet sob, and Elphaba thought of nothing but what Azure must've been feeling. Azure put her head back on the floor before standing up, head bowed.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Well, she was one of the traitors, and we were aiming at you." The soldier said.

"No. Why would you do something that would cause so much emotional pain, yet you did it anyway. You killed one of the only people who truly cared about me, without a single thought. And you did it before my own eyes. Are you happy now? Now I don't care what you do to me now. Torture me, lock me up, I don't care anymore, but know this. I am broken. I am empty. I am empty shell of the girl that walked in here an hour ago." Azure said, walking up to the Captain. He was speechless. Azure turned back to her friends, who simply stared at her.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm leaving. I'm nothing but trouble, it follows me. I don't want you guys to end up like Willow." Azure choked out. She pulled out her hover board, and jumped out the open window.

* * *

"She's getting away Madame." Otto said, staring at the crystal ball, watching Azure fly over the Gillikin.

"She won't go very far." Morrible insured him.

"But why don't we get her down?" Otto asked.

"Well, we can..." Morrible smirked.

"Do it." Otto growled.

* * *

Azure felt bad as she flew over the Gillikin countryside. She could keep flying, move to Munchkinland, and start a new life, or fly back, and risk getting herself or any of her friends killed.

"This is for them." She promised herself, biting back tears. Suddenly, red lightning shot from above. It struck her on her shoulder, causing her to lose her balance and topple over. Azure fell about three stories and landed hard on the ground. She looked up at the sky, and saw stars. Her head pounded and her shoulder burned.

"Elphaba, if you can hear me, never give up, never give in." Azure whispered, before everything around her disappeared into black.

* * *

**So...threats? Review! Things are still going to happen in future chapters. Au reviour!**


	9. Bayonets and Bears

**Hullo my friends! So all of you guys are upset that I killed Willow. Mwahahaha!**

**Broadwaygirl21: Ikr! Ha!**

**WickedFrenchHorn: Aw thanks!**

**AloneAndFree-CreatingMyself: Lol true!**

**Fae'sFlower: Yeah that's a threat!**

**Msjartgirl: Yeah...she didn't.**

* * *

For a minute, no one moved, no one spoke. They all just stared at the window as Azure disappeared.

"Now, which of you is going to go next?" The Captain snarled, raising his bayonet. He stepped towards Evella, and traced a line with the tip down her left arm. She refused to give him the satisfaction of her pain, so she remained stoic as crimson liquid bubbled to the surface and trailed down her arm towards her wrist.

Reacting quickly, Elphaba chanted. They disappeared in a flash of green light. When the light dissipated, they stood in an abandoned corn field. Evella used her hand to wipe the blood off her arm, but it continued to bleed. Elphaba chanted a quick spell and the cut closed and became a thin white scar.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Um...Elphaba? I hate to say this, but this is kinda...your fault..." Evella said.

"What? No it's not!"

"Yeah it is! You became the Wicked Witch and..." Evella explained. But Glinda stopped paying attention.

Glinda looked around, a glimmer of something catching her eye. She walked over and picked up a small metal square.

"Guys..." She whispered, but they didn't respond.

"Guys." Glinda said again, louder.

"GUYS!" The blonde yelled, getting the two to stop arguing.

"What?!" They yelled together.

"It's...it's...Azure's...hover board."

"She wouldn't have just dropped it." Elphaba stated, looking at it.

"Azure must've...crashed..." Evella whispered.

"But where?" Glinda wondered, glancing around.

"That way!" Elphaba said, pointing to the west, and she led them off.

* * *

Little did they know, Azure was unconscious in a cave over a ridge just east of where they were. She opened her eyes but everything was blurry. Azure sat up slowly, wincing as sharp, hot pains shot through her shoulder and her head. Finally she saw everything clearly. She gasped as a large black bear turned around to face her.

"Please...don't...eat...me..." She whispered, crawling away slowly.

"I won't eat you." The bear, no, Bear said.

"Then why am I here?" Azure whispered.

"I couldn't just let you die. I'm Paewa." The Bear said, taking a step towards Azure.

"Thank you." Azure said.

"You're welcome. Now I have to go get food. Stay safe." Paewa said, pawing Azure's leg, before leaving the cave.

Azure lay back down, staring listlessly at the ceiling. Suddenly a white light caught her vision and she slowly sat up again. A figure stood there. She had sharp facial features, and dark mocha hair with matching eyes.

"Who are you?" She whispered, the white light making her head hurt.

"I am Melena Thropp. Mother of Elphaba/" The ghost said.

"Why are you here?" Azure asked.

"I need to to remember who you are." Melena stated.

"What do mean?"

"I'm a ghost. I've seen you since you started Shiz. You're not the same."

"I know." Azure whispered.

"What happened to the girl who became friends with Elphaba?"

"That girl died with Willow." Azure said, pulling her knees to her chest.

"By saying that, you're making it true, and by making it true, you're letting them win." Melena said softly.

"I don't care." Azure growled.

"Yes you do. More than you think." Melena said, taking a step towards the girl.

"No I don't!" Azure screamed, turning away. Melena's expression softened as she looked at the broken girl in front of her.

"They need you." Melena said, placing a transparent hand on Azure's shoulder, causing her to jerk away.

"I'm nothing but trouble." Azure whispered, Melena barely heard.

"You're not just trouble." Melena responded kneeling in front of Azure.

"Why are you doing this?" Azure asked, look in the ghost's dark mocha eyes.

"I want to help you. I know that Otto was always cruel, but Willow never was. I saw the connection you had to her, she was your last remaining family." Melena said softly, her silky voice gliding through the air.

"Stalk much?" Azure mumbled, too quietly for Melena to hear.

"They need you. Elphaba needs you." Melena pleaded.

"I don't want to do anymore damage then I already have." Azure stated.

"Look, I know things are bad now, but you can't just abandon everyone just because of one tragic event!" Melena said, the other girl's stubbornness was starting to frustrate her.

"I can do what I want. And some dead lady I don't even know can't change that." Azure snapped, giving Melena a fierce glare.

"Fine. Just think about this. How would Willow feel about this?" Melena asked, before she disappeared.

"Willow..." Azure whispered, causing a tear to slip down her cheek. She slid onto the cave floor, and for the first time in several years, she cried. Really cried, about everything that had been happening to her. Azure laid there crying until she had nothing left to cry out.

* * *

**Ta-da! Chapter nine, complete! *fist pump* Virtual cake for anyone who reviews!**


	10. Berries and Mirrors

**Long time no see, eh? Well, I've returned and I have a chapter for all of you readers!**

**WickedFrenchHorn: Thanks!**

**AloneAndFree-CreatingMyself: *sigh* no. You know what I meant.**

**Fae'sFlower: You and your references. Well, you are the queen for a reason.**

**Msjartgirl: Cake!**

**I don't own Wicked or Lindsey Sterling or Lzzy Hale. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Azure sat up when Paewa lumbered back into the cave. She had a small piece of wood with some berries on top. Paewa dipped her head and laid the wood on the floor in front of Azure, and nudged it forward towards the girl.

"Eat up kid." She said, walking away. Azure picked up a berry and popped it in her mouth. Then, Paewa turned and dropped something at Azure's feet.

"I found this, thought you might like it." Paewa stated, before she went over to her corner and fell asleep. Azure cautiously picked it up and brushed it off. It was a small oval shaped mirror, that fit her palms. She looked it over, her reflection staring her back. Suddenly it flickered. Azure almost dropped it, but she kept her grip. The image shifted and Azure saw herself. Her younger self. She stood next to Elphaba, holding a trophy. Her face was grease-smudged, and she had a bright smile on her face. Dirty blonde hair in a ponytail drifted over her shoulder. Azure remembered that day, she won the invention fair that Shiz held annually. Her bright blue eyes shimmered with excitement and their trademark genius gleam.

Then the picture changed again, and Azure saw her reflection. Her cheeks were red and tear stained. Azure's light brown hair was a mess, tangled and sticking up at odd angles. The worst thing was her eyes. They were dull and empty. Azure studied her appearance for a few moments, and she began to sing softly.

_"I pirouette in the dark_

_I see the stars through me_

_Tired mechanical heart_

_Beats 'till the song disappears._

_Somebody shine a light_

_I'm frozen by the fear in me."_

Those lyrics were completely true. She was so scared of hurting her friends, she abandoned them completely. That's not what friends do. She regretted it, but she couldn't go back. Could she?

_"Somebody make me feel alive __and shatter me._

_Cut me from the line_

_Dizzy spinning endlessly_

_Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me."_

Everything she experienced lately was the same. A death of someone who cared for her, Azure isolating herself, and leaving everything else.

"Not anymore." She growled. Placing the mirror in her tool belt, Azure stood up and walked out into the bright sunlight. She walked over to the stream and dunked her hands in. Water cupped in her hands, she splashed her face with the ice cold water and rubbed it with her hands. Azure then fixed her hair into a ponytail of light brown. After she finished, she pulled the mirror out again. Azure was delighted with the sight. She looked much better. Blue fire was alight in her eyes.

"You want me Otto? Come get me! I'm ready to avenge my mother" The girl shouted at the top of her lungs.

Azure plunged a hand into her tool belt and felt around for her hover board. Slim fingers curled around the metal square and she pulled it out of her belt. It was flung at the ground and expanded into it's full form. She jumped onto it and flew straight up. Looking around, she decided she was in the east Gillikin.

"Never underestimate Azure Maddox." She snarled before she took off southwest, towards the Emerald City where her father hid.

"Good luck kid. You're gonna need it." Paewa smiled, watching the blue-eyed girl fly off, before becoming a speck in the clouds.

* * *

**So, what did ya think? Review please!**

**Song used: "Shatter Me" by Lindsey Sterling and Lzzy Hale. Check it out it's AWESOME!**


	11. Surprises and Scars

**Ahhh I'm so sorry to keep all of you waiting for so long! I feel horrible! **

**To all the reviewers: Thanks for reviewing guys I love it!**

**Now, on with the chapter.**

* * *

Elphaba, Galinda, and Evella finally returned to Kiamo Ko the following afternoon. They were exhausted and their feet ached beyond belief. Azure had been no where they looked, and no one seemed to have seen her.

They settled down for a bit, sitting and waiting. For something. Anything.

All of the sudden, a single Gale Force soldier stood in the living room where they were. Elphaba was suddenly on high alert, holding her broom in front of her.

"How did you get in here?" She inquired darkly.

"I have my ways." The soldier said. They seemed familiar...but why? "You're all coming with me." They said.

"Yeah right." Evella snorted. Elphaba shot green magic at the soldier, who quickly ducked around it.

"I know all of your tricks." They smirked. "You will come back with me."

"Try us." Elphaba challenged.

* * *

"Look who's showing up to our little party!" Morrible cackled. She hovered over the large crystal ball, watching the girl as she came closer and closer in proximity to the magical emerald walls.

"You know what to do?" Otto questioned.

"Of course I do! I came up with the plan brainless!" Morrible said.

* * *

Azure's brown hair whipped her face as she flew faster and faster, the Emerald City in view. She narrowed her eyes and flew on. Her hover board managed to hang on for this long, and Azure was proud of her creation, which she slowed slightly as she flew through the window. Her feet left the metal board and didn't touch the ground again. Azure's hands landed on her father's shoulders and she pushed him onto the tile floor, her on top of him. Otto was surprised at the sudden action, but didn't do anything yet. He quickly glanced over Azure's shoulder, seeing that Morrible was doing her part, chanting a spell.

The girl flicked her fire sword and it came to life in a flash. A quick shiver flew through her, but she brushed it off. Azure still had a blue fire alight in her eyes. Fire licked of the edges of the sword, which was poised to strike.

_'D-don't...kill...h-him. Y-your destiny...not sealed...my...descendant' _A very raspy voice whispered in the very back of her mind. It completely snapped her out of her trance.

Otto noticed this and forced the plan into action. He stole a quick glance at the flat plane of her stomach and knew. Otto instantly recognized the spot. Right beneath her left ribcage, she had an extremely sensitive spot. Something about a strange birth thing with her ribs. He didn't know or care, he just knew that it caused her immense pain, plus with Morrible's magic...it was all falling into place.

In a fast move, he curled his legs under Azure and forced his heels into that spot with as much force as he could muster. She cried out and fell onto the dusty floor, gripping her core tightly, gasping for breath. That spot hurt her all right, but never that much.

"Wh...what...d-did you d-d-do?" Azure sputtered between breaths and winces.

"_I_" Morrible said, raising her hand, "cast a spell to make you twice as susceptible to pain!" Morrible finished, looking proud.

"W-why?"

"My Oz, I thought you were smart! We're partners! And soon enough, _my _end of the deal will come through the door!" She cackled.

"But in the meantime..." Otto smirked, looking down at his daughter. Azure swallowed hard, her heart racing and fear dancing in her cerulean orbs.

_10 minutes later..._

Otto looked down at the girl on the floor. She was barely moving. Azure's body was covered in fresh cuts and dark blue and purple bruises. Her nose was broken and bleeding profusely, as well as several gashes on her arms and her back.

Azure knew pain like the back of her hand. But never, _ever_, been as bad as the pain she experience at that moment.

Suddenly, a soldier opened the door. They were followed by Elphaba, Glinda, and Evella, whose hands were bound behind their backs. They're gazes were fixed on the floor, but slowly traveled upwards to the bleeding figure on the floor. Elphaba could've sworn she saw the soldier grimace.

"Excellent job Rexis." Morrible smirked in a cruel way, looking at the three traitors standing in front of her. Rexis simply nodded.

"Should I take them down?" Rexis asked nervously.

"Not yet, I want to make them watch their little friend be killed!" Otto said maliciously. Gasps escaped the girls, followed by pleading.

Otto ignored them and picked up a short sword. He positioned himself above the girl, who didn't move.

He swung.

But was intercepted by a bayonet.

Held by Rexis.

"What are you doing?" Otto and Morrible demanded.

"Saving her life." Rexis said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Move!" Otto shouted.

"No." Rexis stood his ground. He turned his head slightly and looked at the girl who lay limp on the floor. She picked up her head and looked at Rexis.

"I'll save you." He whispered.

"Why?" Azure whispered in a very weak, raspy voice. She looked Rexis right in the eyes. There was something familiar, about his face. The cheek bones...nose...but where had she seen them? There was one place...no...could it be? The only differences were a big mole next to his nose and a scar above his right eye.

"Because." Rexis hit Otto in the chest with the butt of his gun, sending him backwards.

"It's personal." He knelt down next to Azure, and gingerly pulled the hat off his head. The glue beneath the mole peeled off and the scar makeup wiped off. Azure stared.

"M-mom?"

* * *

**BOOM! PLOT TWIST!**


	12. Flaws and Grudges

**Hullo peoples! Inspiration struck...must give into urge to write...you know what I mean. ;)**

**Fae'sFlower: Ha! I fooled the QUEEN OF PLOT PREDICTING! Mwahahahahaha!**

**AloneAndFree-CreatingMyself: IN THAT TONE OF VOICE! Lol our conversations though...**

**This is kind of a filler chapter. Short, but I wanted to put this up.**

* * *

"M-mom?" Azure whispered.

"Yes Azi...it's me."

"But...y-you were d-dead..."

"No. I _almost _died. But I didn't."

"Then why...?"

"I knew I could double-cross them." Willow gingerly grasped Azure's cold hand. The girl tore away.

"Y-you left me!" She croaked.

"Azi I-" The woman started, looking down at her daughter.

"N-no! You abandoned m-me!" Azure's temper was flaring.

"If you just let me explain..."

"H-how y-you left me? I t-trusted you! You're as c-cruel as I always th-thought y-you were!" Azure said as darkly as she could manage, but her weak and raspy voice betrayed her.

Willow gawked at what her daughter said. After all this time...Azure though she was as horrible as she had been forced to be.

"And one m-more thing. I-" Azure started, but her hand flew to her chest. A coughing fit tore through her, leading her to turn over. She knelt on all fours, hacking like she had a fur ball. After a few seconds, crimson fluid hit the floor.

"O-oh...Oz..." She whispered, before she flopped on her side and landed on the floor.

"We gotta get her back to Kiamo Ko." Evella said quietly to Elphaba after watching the whole scene.

"Agreed." Elphaba replied, before commencing her chanting. The room dissolved into the stone walls and tile floors of Kiamo Ko.

"Azure? Azure wake up." The Emerald Witch said, shaking the girl's shoulder.

"What happened?" Glinda asked.

"Blood loss maybe?" Evella suggested.

"I don't know. Let me try something." Elphaba chanted something and green sparkles descended over Azure. She didn't respond in the slightest.

But they didn't know what was going on in her head.

* * *

"_Azure...come..." _ The voice from before said to her.

"What? Where?" She asked the voice.

"_You must see...the destiny...laid for you." _Azure silently agreed and the scene began to play.

* * *

_A man ran through a field, jumping rocks and hay bales. He had shaggy blonde hair and hazel eyes and couldn't have been older than twenty eight. He was being chased by a group of men. The man continued to run until he was cornered. His back was up against a cliff that went up a hundred feet or so._

_"Give up Xanders. You'll never escape." One of the people shouted. Upon further investigation, the people turned out to be Thunder Troopers, the first version of the Gale Force._

_"Did you forget that never is my middle name?" Xanders snarked, pulling something out of his pocket. It was a small blue ball. He threw it at the grass and it burst. The Thunder Troopers froze in place. They were immobilized. Xanders then pulled a small gun shaped object. He pointed it at the top of the cliff and pulled the trigger. A grapple shot out the top and hooked on a rock. The steel cable recoiled and pulled him up to the top. _

_The Thunder Troopers unfroze and blinked a few times._

_"What were we doing?" One asked._

_"I'm not sure." Another said._

_Azure suddenly appeared at the top of the cliff, facing Xanders._

_"See? You have inventing in your blood."_

_"I-I'm related to a wanted criminal?" Azure asked._

_"Yes and no. I was wanted because the Wizard's press secretary saw it as a threat."_

_"What year is this?" Azure asked randomly. Xanders told her._

_"Whoa...she is OLD!" _

_"Never mind that. I died in vain trying to rid Oz of her tyranny. You must get over your flaws and embrace the gifts you have."_

_"What flaws do you mean? I have too many." Azure asked._

_"You hold too many grudges. You have to let them go. Azure, you are my Chosen One."_

_"What do you mean?" _

_"I chose you to carry on what I couldn't finish. Oz needs you. You're destined for greatness."_

_"So...I'm your reincarnation?" _

_"No. You're you, Azure Maddox, but you have gifts and talents you have yet to discover. Trust your friends." Xanders began to fade._

_"Xanders!" Azure shouted._

_"Rid yourself of the flaws!" He finished, before fading completely. _

* * *

**What did you think? How do you feel about Xanders? Any guesses for what will happen?**


	13. Dreams and Unexpected Developments

**Hello friends! Sorry to keep y'all waiting so long! Two reviews? Really?**

**Fae'sFlower: You're welcome!**

**Broadwaygirl21: Yeah...this isn't soon...**

**BTW, congrats to Broadwaygirl21 for being the 50th reviewer!**

* * *

Azure shot upright, her hand flying to her chest as she attempted to catch her breath and slow her raging pulse. Her eyes darted between her friends to and their concerned expressions. A sharp pain radiated through her core and Azure curled her legs to her chest as she slammed her eyes shut in attempt to dull the pain. A single drop of blood fell from her nose to her hand, and she realized her nose was still broken.

"Elphaba what happened?" Azure asked once the pain subsided.

"You passed out." Elphaba responded.

"What were you dreaming about? You looked so confused, and you whispered 'Xanders' over and over again." Glinda said, kneeling next to Azure.

"Well...um...you see..." Azure fought a mental battle. Should she tell them? They would just worry more.

_They would want to know. _Her conscious told her. _Trust them. Listen to Xanders._

Azure blanched. She looked deep into Elphaba's brown eyes, Evella's green ones, and Willow and Glinda's blue ones.

_No. I can't make them worry any more, _Azure finally decided.

"Nothing. Just a guy called Xanders who wandered around breaking stuff." Azure said convincingly.

The others exchanged glances before they shrugged it off.

"Oh. Okay." Glinda said finally.

_No! Tell them! _The voice screamed at her. _Think about this! They care! _Azure thought about it again and again.

_We need to talk..._ a voice said in the back of her mind. Xanders voice. Suddenly, a wave of drowsiness washed over her, and before she knew it, Azure had passed out again. Her body slumped sideways, and her head landed on Glinda's soft dress.

"Azi!" Willow cried, and she was next to Azure in the blink of an eye.

"Don't worry. She's just asleep." said Elphaba, who joined the others on the floor.

* * *

_"What are you thinking?" Xanders shouted, towering over her._

_Azure wiped the spit from her face before speaking. "I don't want them to worry."_

_"That's another flaw. You're afraid." Xanders said coolly._

_"Of?" Asked Azure._

_"Burdening your friends. Of putting others through the same pain you experience. That's why you fled no?" _

_"N-no...well...it's complicated..." Azure said, caught off guard._

_"It's not! You were afraid of letting the others get hurt on your behalf, and you were afraid of another loss." His voice was cold and unforgiving._

_"Xanders..." Azure said softly. Why was he right? He hefted a great sigh, before looking down at the younger girl._

_"Look, you can't be afraid. That's what always brings you down. You're afraid of your father, that's what gives him the upper hand. Azure, you can't let him get the best of you."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts! Fear is all in your head."_

_"You know what?! I'm not perfect! Everyone has flaws! Are you even listening?" Azure demanded as Xanders looked around._

_"Shut up."Xanders said._

_"No. You listen-"_

_"No really, shut UP!" He said again. Azure stopped moving._

_"We're being watched." He said suddenly. Xanders snapped his fingers and he started to fade again, quickly and abruptly. Azure opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find her voice, it was as if she was being dragged by her throat._

* * *

"Well, that was unexpected." Morrible said, looking up from her crystal ball, which had displayed the whole dream.

"SHE'S related to HIM?!" Otto shouted.

"It's alright." Morrible said coolly. Otto was caught off guard by her tone of voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I killed him, and it was easy. She's younger, weaker and about a hundred times more vulnerable." Morrible shrugged. Otto smiled cruelly.

"How'd you do it?" He asked eagerly.

"Would you like to see?"

* * *

Back at Kiamo Ko, Azure woke up drenched in a cold sweat, and her friends were worried this time.

"Tell us what you saw!" Evella demanded.

"This isn't a fluke!" Elphaba told her.

"You looked terrified and angry at the same time!" Willow said, gently taking Azure's hand.

"You want to know the truth? Fine! What happened was-"

_CRASH_

* * *

**Ah cliffies. Mwahahahahahahahaha! And remember, if you haven't already voted for the Greg Awards, go to NellytheActresses's profile to vote!**


End file.
